Alice Jenkins
"Are you calling her Joanie now?" Alice "Lurch" Jenkins is an inmate in Wentworth Detention Center serving from ep 419-692. Nicknamed Lurch she was used as a heavy with Lou for most of her run, but became a lot more sedate when the series was ending, she became close friends with Rita. Lurch was played by Lois Collinder Life In Wentworth Alice Jenkins was in a different block before H Block. It was mentioned Alice would go against Bea Smith with Lou's help despite that Lou didn't came to H Block until ep 384 and Alice came in ep 419. She over hears how Minnie Donovan was poisoned and is working in the laundry (419). When Judy was top dog she helped surround Joyce Barry with Phyllis Hunt and Bobbie Mitchell (420). She is in the rec room when the piano is brought in (428). She is in the Dinning room when the Glee Club is announced and listens to the news report of Camilla Wells (432). She over hears Myra talk about how quiet the escape was from the concert (435). She and Frances Harvey bash Bobbie Mitchell (448-449). She plays cards with Pixie and Bobbie, while Phyllis looks for a fake diamond (450). Lou and Alice team up again to torment Reb's mother when she is brought to Wentworth for aiding her escape (480). She and Lou bash Pixie because they think she lagged on the drug racket. She and Lou decide to team up with Frank Burke. She helps Lou set up the Electric door so Myra Desmond can get killed but Ettie tells Sam Greenway and Sam get killed. After Sam dies Janice Grant lags on Alice about who killed Sam even though Lou is the one responsible. Alice switches sides briefly because of this until she realises that it wouldn't make any difference if Lou told the cops the truth. So Alice and Kath Deakin team up with Lou again. She is sentenced to 10 years for Sam's murder. She is put on the council with 11 votes. She takes part in the Lou Kelly's Riot (600-601). Her and Lou are sentenced to a fake hanging. Alice cleans up the trail of cleaning liquid and takes the blame for Julie. Julie tells Rita all of this and Alice is taken off Coventry and put on trial, by this time she had surrendered all ties with Lou. Janet Williams and Lou set up Rita Connors and Alice with a fake murder attempt. Lou escapes and kills Sean Jenkins (Alice's Brother) and Flora Jenkins (Alice's Mother). Alice and Rita pay Kath Maxwell a lesson for lagging by spraying her with the fire extinguisher. When Rita and Roach go on top of the laundry truck Alice is voted in as top dog but Rita and Roach come in the rec room 10 mins later. She helps deliver lexies baby. She plays Volleyball but ends up being on the screws team because of the amount of players. She takes part in the work release program. She and Spider Simpson team up to topple Kath by stealing gifts from the shop and giving the women the gifts but Kath takes advantage of this and says she gave them the gifts. She is put forward as top dog by Rita and at first treated as a joke but she does last a reasonable length and only loses because no one believes her about the booze. She meets Harry Grosvenor and falls in love with him. This relationship hits a rock when Vicki McPherson tells Alice what he's in for, but they get through it. She is offered the chance to go to Barnhurst with Harry but turns it down because of Rita's condition. She gives Rita something she really wanted which was to ride a Harley Davidson (692). Notes She is played by Lois Collinder Category:Inmates Category:Top Dogs Category:Protagonists Category:Jenkins Family Category:Females Category:Wentworth Warriors Category:1980s Characters Category:1984 Arrivals Category:1986 Departures Category:Lou Kelly's Riot Category:Terrorist Seige Category:Mugshot Category:Volleyball Category:PCBH Characters Category:Downfall of Ferguson Category:Marie Winter's Riot Category:Softball Category:Escape Category:Work Release Category:Council Members Category:Talent Competition Category:Promotional Characters